Un morceau de piano, qui pose des problèmes
by lamebrise83
Summary: Oswald Baskerville essaye de faire son deuil, en composant un requiem pour sa sœur. Seul problème sa mélodie contient un défaut, qui l'obsédera étant un perfectionniste, il fera tout pour arranger ça. L'histoire se déroule, juste avant la tragédie de Sablier et peut donc contenir quelques spoil. Je vous invite donc à venir lire et me laisser vos avis ! Réécriture.


Un morceau de piano, qui pose des problèmes

Il fait nuit, tout est calme. Une banale nuit d'été, en somme.

Dans la pénombre, un rayon de lune solitaire traverse l'unique fenêtre du manoir entrouverte. Cette-dernière mène à la chambre du maître des lieux. Il est le seul réveillé de toute la bâtisse. Cela devient maintenant une habitude insupportable. Tous les soirs, Oswald Baskerville allume une lanterne et la pose sur la petite table à côté du piano à queue, l'un des seuls meubles de cette grande chambre dénuée de vie.

Il écrit une partition, ou plus exactement un requiem, à chaque fois qu'il avance le morceau, il s'empresse de le tester sur son instrument solitaire. Le regard vide, il s'assoit sur son siège et commence à jouer, le son qui en sort est vraiment mélodieux, apaisant, une berceuse en soi, pas étonnant que personne ne se réveille. Sauf que ce morceau comporte un défaut, un seul mais qui l'empêche d'être parfait, c'est pourquoi chaque soir, le Duc Baskerville s'efforce de trouver ce qui rend ce-dernier imparfait.

Il cherche, il cherche et ajuste son piano plusieurs fois. Il n'en est rien, le problème ne vient pas de là. Le duc se dirige alors, vers sa partition et cherche un quelconque défaut.

Ce n'est pas ça., tout est parfait !

Pourtant il le sent, sa musique ne possède pas quelque chose de très important. Le maître des Baskervilles attend et reste immobiles assit les doigts sur les touches de son instrument. Le temps défile, l'aurore va bientôt arriver. Il est temps pour lui de succomber à l'appel de Morphée.

* * *

Le lendemain comme de coutume, le maître des lieux est réveillé avant tout le monde et malgré les cernes visibles dans son regard améthyste, le maître des Baskervilles, inspire toujours autant le respect et incarne en tous points, la fierté de son peuple.

Cependant ce même jour, un changement semble s'être opéré.

A la différence des jours précédents, son regard parait différer de ceux dénués de vie, à présent quotidiens chez le duc.

Cette fois-ci, une lueur de détermination -chose depuis longtemps oubliée- semble s'être installée. Tout le personnel, habitué à s'occuper des détails, remarquent ce changement, sans le moindre mal.

De ce fait, un jeu de regard s'installe entre les serviteurs, comme pour voir qui aurait, le courage de poser la question muette que tout le monde désire savoir.

* * *

Un majordome prend alors la parole.

-Monsieur sauf votre respect, je sais que ma remarque va vous paraître déplacée, mais vous semblez être étrangement de bonne humeur... que se passe-t-il ?

Ce-dernier sourit légèrement à cette remarque et salue silencieusement, l'audace de son majordome. Ainsi pour la première fois depuis des mois, il émet un rictus bien qu'infime mais tout de même présent. Le personnel de plus en plus curieux face à ce changement de comportement s'intéresse, d'encore plus près à cette nouveauté.

Leur maître n'a jamais été quelqu'un de particulièrement joviale ou encore enjoué.

Celui-ci s'avère être, de nature plutôt introvertie, silencieuse et inévitablement mystérieuse. Ceci a pour effet de créer une barrière de plus, entre le Duc et ses employés, mais cela aucun membre du personnel ne s'en est jamais plains, car il est ainsi.

Mais un jour, il y eut un changement chez lui. Pour toutes personnes de l'extérieur, il est impossible, de s'apercevoir de ce détail, tant il est bien dissimulé, mais tous les membres de la bâtisses savent que son esprit est brisé. Les signes ne trompent pas, celui-ci devient chaque jour plus froid, plus sec, plus aigri, et fait de moins en moins usage, du don de la parole, qu'il s'agisse pour les visiteurs ou le personnel. Le duc s'enferme dans son bureau et en sort que quand une obligation, l'y contrait.

Ainsi est devenu le quotidien, du manoir Baskerville.

* * *

-Veuillez tous m'écouter. J'ai une requête à vous formuler. Parmi vous tous, y'a-t-il des musiciens de préférence des pianistes ?

Suite à cette question, un grand silence se met en place dans les locaux déjà bien calme, de la demeure. Tout le personnel, se regarde avec incompréhension suite à cette requête étrange.

Après une ou deux minutes de silence, deux servantes et un majordome viennent se mettre aux côté de leur maître respectif.

-Bien. Les autres vous pouvez disposer. Vous, veuillez me suivre.

Le quatuor monte en silence et va dans le bureau de Monsieur. Celui-ci les regarde droit dans les yeux et demande à la vieille servante de s'asseoir sur le siège.

Il lui tend, une partition et lui réclame de la jouer puis il répète le même processus pour les deux suivants.

Sa conclusion est la suivante : Ils ont tous trois un assez bon niveau. Mais, quelque chose vient piquer à vif sa curiosité, et c'est cette même chose qui le rend perplexe.

Il est vrai que tous les trois ont un niveau en la matière notable, mais cependant à leur façon de jouer, on peut clairement voir ou du moins entendre, l'écart de niveau entre le duc et eux.

Ce-dernier a une maîtrise bien plus affûtée, mais pourtant leur mélodie a un point commun. Elles dégagent toutes les trois, quelques choses que lui ne parvient pas à avoir. Le principal problème est des plus risible car il n'a en effet aucune idée, de quoi cela peut-il s'agir.

-Merci, de vos prestations. Je vais à mon tour jouer ce morceau, une fois celui-ci interprété, je vous demanderai votre avis. Je désire quelque chose d'honnête.

-Bien Monsieur ! répondent en chœur les trois servants. Ils écoutent tous trois, avec grande attention leur maître jouer et sont comme transportés.

Le majordome est le premier à s'exprimer :

-Monsieur, si je devais désigner votre interprétation avec des mots, je dirais qu'elle est telle une nuit d'été sans étoiles.

Je m'explique. Comment puis-je vous exprimer cela... Votre niveau est tout bonnement époustouflant, le son sortant de cet instrument est apaisant et nous emmène en voyage. D'un point de vue technique vous n'avez aucune faille, c'est en tous points parfait. Mais à vrai dire je sens qu'il vous manque quelque chose et je ne parviens pas à deviner ce qu'il peut en être, c'est assez frustrant.

-Bien merci de ton honnêteté, je prends note de tes remarques. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? dit-il en faisant un signe de tête à la doyenne.

-Je rejoins l'avis de William, Monsieur.

-Avant d'entendre le dernier avis, je tiens à vous faire part de ce en quoi consiste vraiment ma requête.

Comme vous le savez tous, Mlle Lacie Baskervile, n'est plus de ce monde. Elle nous a quitté depuis plusieurs mois et étant son frère je me dois de lui faire la cérémonie la plus décente possible.

Ainsi j'ai donc entrepris de lui faire un requiem, qui comme vous l'avez compris se trouve en ce moment même dans mes mains. J'y travaille depuis fort longtemps et j'ai enfin pu l'achever. Sauf que comme vous l'avez dit, je sens qu'il manque quelque chose d'essentielle, mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre, de quoi il peut s'agir et je refuse de me résoudre à le laisser ainsi, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous demander, à vous pianiste, d'essayer de m'éclairer.

-Monsieur je me permets de vous délivrer mon avis, aussi humble soit-il.

-Tu as toute mon attention. Dit-il à la jeune servante autrement dit, la seule n'ayant pas donné son avis sur la question.

-Et bien pour tout vous avouer, au début je n'arrivais pas à trouver un avis sur la question jusqu'à l'intervention de William et sa comparaison qui pour moi explique tout.

Il a comparé, cette musique à une nuit d'été sans étoile, c'est exactement ce qu'elle. Votre musique est tout bonnement magnifique mais il lui manque quelque chose. Elle est donc comme un ciel d'une nuit d'été couvert, c'est-à-dire que quelque chose l'empêche de montrer sa vrai beauté. Ainsi je me permets d'affirmer que cette "chose" qui l'empêche, c'est vous.

Je m'explique. Depuis la perte de Mademoiselle, nous avons tous pu constater que la lumière en vous obscurcit chaque jour.

Une musique ne dépend pas seulement de l'instrument, elle dépend aussi de son musicien. Ce morceau, je pense qu'au fond de vous, vous le détestez et que même si vous ne le montrez pas, votre piano, lui, le ressent. La mélodie devient alors creuse, même si d'un point de vue purement technique tout est parfait.

A l'entente de ces paroles le duc se fige et perd un peu plus son impassibilité, à chaque fait énuméré par la jeune femme. Ceci lui fait un choc bien plus conséquent, que ce qu'il a pensé.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Oswald ressent comme un besoin de digérer, cette vérité bien trop difficile à entendre. Le problème est donc bien ce qu'il se refuse de penser depuis le début, cette simple éventualité, lui semblait ridicule.

C'est tellement risible de ressentir du dégoût, pour sa propre partition, mais ce requiem ne peut que lui inspirer du dégoût car celui-ci, lui rappelle chaque jour la mort, de cet être cher à son cœur. Lacie. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il se hâte de recouvrir son impassibilité caractéristique.

-Je vous remercie tous les trois, vous avez fait un excellent travail. Je vous ferais parvenir une prime supplémentaire pour le dérangement, vous pouvez prendre congé.

-Bien Monsieur.

Une fois les trois serviteurs congédiés, un nouveau silence rempli d'amertume s'instaura. Le maître des Baskervilles médite tout l'après-midi, sur les paroles de sa servante et essaye de refaire son morceau, voyant que ce-dernier reste en tous points identique, Glen s'énerve puis se calme.

Comprenant, que cela ne lui est d'aucune utilité de céder à cette basse pulsion, qu'est la colère et par conséquent que la seule chose, qui lui faut est désormais de prendre du recul et d'attendre que le temps, panse au mieux ses cicatrices.

* * *

Un mois plus tard le jour de l'enterrement.

Le jour des funérailles est arrivé. La cérémonie se passe dans le plus grand des calmes, il n'y a quasiment aucun sanglot.

Les gens se contentent de poser des roses blanches et des chrysanthèmes dans le cercueil vide.

Tout est vide, tout est faux, certains hypocrites simulent les larmes, d'autres plus sincères restent stoïques.

Le paysage semble figé sur cette image remplie de mélancolie. Étonnement ou ironiquement -selon le point de vue-, une seule personne semble être en paix avec elle-même, apaisée par la mélodie semblable à une berceuse qu'émet son piano.

Cette personne est Oswald Baskerville. Celui-ci semble transporté par sa propre musique. Les trois pianistes qui l'ont aidé, il y a de cela un mois ont l'impression qu'il contemple un doux ciel étoilé d'une nuit d'été.

* * *

Il est dit, qu'aucun requiem n'égala jamais la beauté de celui-ci, qui se nomma par la suite : Une nuit d'été.

 **Fin.**


End file.
